Mika Sarutobi
Mika Sarutobi (さるとびみか Sarutobi Mika), is a Jonin ranked ninja hailing from Konohagakure. She gained the moniker 'The Sarutobi's Flowing Stream' for her unique appearance and water affinity, an unusual feature for a Sarutobi. Trained by Atsuko Minori during her travels, Mika is proficient in the Explosive Bubble Technique and Soap Bubble Ninjutsu, proving herself one of the significantly strong Konoha Jonins. Later on, she became the leader of Team Mika, and she uses her powerful water techniques with pride to train her village's next generation. Appearance If anything, Mika is unique in appearance, especially among the Sarutobi Clan. She was born with deep, blue hair; reminiscent of a flowing river, which is cut short - not unusual for a kunoichi. Unlike her twin sister, her hair seldom has pink tips. Her skin is of the lightest, seemingly untouched by Konoha's beating sun, and her stature is proud; strong and well built. On her face are very dark blue eyes, commonly mistaken for black, and although she usually bears a relaxed, almost lazy expression, she is always wide awake in mind. Her general attire consists of a low-cut, white top which is partially hidden by a tough, black-leather jacket two times too small. On her lean legs is a pair of long, heat-resistant combat pants, and she wears similarly black boots. All in all, Mika's aura is varied; it can go from angry and intimidating, to happy-go-lucky, and all the way back to her usual relaxed self. Personality Generally a welcoming and friendly figure, Mika is well known throughout the village. Most of the time, she maintains a somewhat relaxed and carefree expression, and one would even go as far as to say she can seem lazy at times. Although she (More coming soon) Background Mysterious Birth Mika Sarutobi was born as the daughter of unknown parents, and was left, with her twin sister, at the ninja academy of Konohagakure at night. Found the next day, she was taken into care by the Sarutobi Clan, and grew up alongside her sister as a healthy, strong girl. As the parent's intentions were guessed, she was enrolled in the academy, where she was taught the basics of all ninja skills and tactics, which she enjoyed profoundly. During this time, Hatsumi and her stayed very close, and when the time came, they were put together in a team with Kuro Nara as their Jonin Leader. Thus, her ninja training began. Genin Team and Chunin Exams Once Team Kuro was established, Mika was put through vigorous but educational training, in which she tried her best in, and she created many bonds between her teacher and her during these sessions. Taking use of her natural affinity to Water, Kuro designed special tactics to strengthening Mika, which all mostly focused on her element, allowing her to learn distinct control over it. When the time for the Chunin exams arose, the two sisters entered with pride, and easily passed the first, written exam, as they both had an enthusiasm for the science behind ninja skills. The last two stages, a battle royale and a one-on-one challenge, proved difficult, however Mika used the environment to her advantage during both, as the tests took place in a swamp. By channeling her Water Release into intricate and strong forms, the Sarutobi girl won all her battles except two, which resulted in her graduating to the long-awaited Chunin status. Separation and Meeting Jonin Promotion and Inspiration Team Mika Abilities As a Konoha renowned Jonin Leader, who trained under Kuro Nara and the powerful Atsuko Minori, Mika is undoubtably a very strong shinobi, who's battle and mental prowess is of the finest. By utilising many water release techniques, Mika has proven herself to be a significant opponent indeed. Natural Abilities Nature Transformation Ninjutsu Taijutsu Relationships Trivia *Mika means 'New Moon'. Category:Ninjaroy's Dojo